Saving Grace
by evila-elf
Summary: When Matt gets sick , what will be his saving grace??
1. Saving Grace

This is my first Digimon fic, so please be gentle. I hope to get inspired to finish this.  
Enjoy!!!  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace??  
Copyrighted: May 30, 2000  
  
Saving Grace  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt stared into the dying flames of the campfire. Sighing, he stiffly got to his feet and looked at all of his friends sleeping peacefully around him. Gabumon was lying a ways away, where Matt had originally laid down to sleep. TK, his little brother, was a few feet away from that, hugging Patamon tightly.  
  
Taking a last look at his friends he walked into the dark forest, away from the start of a new day. Matt shivered, then folded his arms in a feeble attempt to keep warm. He leaned heavily against a sturdy tree as a wave of coughs broke from his lips. He sank to his knees as he tried to keep the coughing fit under control. Finally, they subsided and he leaned his head back against the tree, catching his breath.  
  
How could he tell the others? They didn't need this weighted upon their minds, they all had the dark masters to worry about; they didn't need him slowing them down. They were starting to get suspicious; he first told them that he probably had just a cold, but that was over 2 weeks ago. He got annoyed at their concerned faces every time he had another coughing fit.  
  
He knew that it was more serious than a mere cold. The coughs had been getting steadily worse and hurt his chest more. Now, everytime he covered his mouth with his hand, it would come back flecked in blood.  
  
TK was the only one that didn't question him; he would believe what his big brother told him until he was given a reason to believe otherwise. His eyes started to water as he thought of TK's always smiling face. TK was the only reason that he somehow found the strength to go on each day, without him......Matt shuddered at the thought, as well as with cold.  
  
He started coughing again, this time was the worst. He could taste the blood in his throat before he was finally able to stop. He gasped for air that the fit had taken from him, feeling weak and tired. He closed his eyes, then fell asleep for the first time in days, completely exhausted.  
  
***  
  
Matt slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that his eyes focused on was Gabumon, who was sitting on his lap waiting for him to wake up. "Gabumon?" he said sleepily, trying to remember if he had fallen asleep with his Digimon last night. "What time is it? Where are the others?" He rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"It's close to noon," he got off of Matt's lap and watched his friend slowly stand up. "The others are back at camp.....are you okay?"   
  
"Huh...?..oh yeah...I'm fine." Matt didn't hear Gabumon's sigh or sad look that he received.  
  
"There is still food left over from breakfast..." Gabumon sounded hopeful.  
  
"I'm not hungry.."  
  
"When was the last time you have eaten? You are thin enough as it is, you can't afford to skip another meal," he said softly.  
  
Matt put his shaking hands against his temples.  
  
"Matt?? Matt!!!" he watched helplessly as Matt crumpled to the ground.  



	2. Saving Grace Part 2

  
  
Note: Please read Saving Grace before you read Part 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I did!! (don't we all??)  
  
Rating: PG-13 nothing too bad.  
  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace?  
  
Thaknx to everyone who reviewed part 1. And thankx to the people who have added in their .02 cents either through e-mail or at school!!  
  
  
Saving Grace part 2  
  
Matt slowly regained consciousness. He used his remaining strength to crack open his eyes and look around. It was night. Everyone was asleep. His eyes briefly rested on TK who was quietly tossing in his sleep. Looking to his right, Matt saw Tai in a sitting position a ways away with his back to him, starring at nothing in particular.  
  
Feeling a cough coming on, Matt willed it to go away, not wanting Tai to notice that he was awake. Matt didn't like the attention and the feeling that he wasn't able to take care of himself, especially from Tai who would probably blow it all out of proportion.  
  
The cough came out more as a soft choking sound which Tai's keen ears immediately heard. Tai looked over his shoulder, then stood and walked over to Matt and sat down next to him. "You okay?" he whispered, not wanting the other digidestined to wake up.  
  
Matt nodded. "I'm fine," he said softly, avoiding Tai worried stare.  
  
Gabumon woke up in time to hear his friends lie and walked over to the duo and sat down next to Matt.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hi, buddy," he smiled and slowly got into a sitting position.  
  
"What's really wrong?" the digimon asked in concern before Tai could question Matt further.  
  
"I---" he started to argue that nothing was wrong, then sighed. "I don't even know," he gave up, knowing that his friends wouldn't be as easily fooled as he had hoped. He was too tired to stress his health any further.  
  
"Matt, we need to get you to a doctor..."  
  
"In the digiworld?" Tai was cut off. "We can't even find a place to sleep, let alone a hospital," Matt whispered the last words when he saw TK stir again in his sleep.  
  
"We'll find a way..." Tai trailed off, realizing the hopelessness of the situation. 'We have to,' he thought to himself. Then to Matt, "We'll discuss it with the others in the morning."  
  
"Tai?" Matt spoke in a timid voice, "If-" he sighed. "Would you look after TK for me until you reach the real world?" Matt dropped his gaze to his hands.  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Tai exclaimed quietly, a touch of sadness and exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Promise me, Tai," he laid back down, eyelids dropping.  
  
"I promise," Tai sad, saying the last words Matt heard before he went to sleep. Gabumon was laying next to him, pleading to Tai with his eyes for him to help his friend.  
  
Tai nodded grimly to Matt's digimon before getting up and walking over to where Agumon was sleeping. He layed down and went to sleep, the conversation between him and Matt still fresh in his mind.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry that this part was so short. I do have some more written, but I need to find a better place to leave off. I will get another part up ASAP!!  



	3. Saving Grace Part 3

  
  
Saving Grace Part 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor do I have the money to even hope to own them. That also means that, if you sue me, you'll be better off finding a more productive way to make money.  
  
Special Thankx: To everyone who has commented on the other parts of this fic. This part wouldn't be up here if it weren't for you guys (and gals).  
  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace?  
  
Notes: Please read Saving Grace (part 1) and saving grace part 2 before this!!  
  
Now, on to the fic!!  
  
  
  
Matt awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. "We didn't want to wake you," said Gabumon coming over.  
  
"Matt!" TK exclaimed, running over to his brother and hugging him as he sat up. "How're ya feeling?" he looked up at Matt.  
  
Matt hugged his younger brother back. "I feel better," he answered truthfully. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
The others, who had been watching, collectively sighed; they were all glad that Matt had his appetite back.  
  
Matt stiffly got up and walked over to where the others were sitting, TK and Gabumon trailing behind. He sat down next to Tai and TK sat next to him. Joe was cooking some type of vegetable over the campfire that the digimon had brought back earlier, while Sora and Mimi were supervising, making sure that everyone would get something edible for breakfast.  
  
As Matt slowly ate, he realized how long it had been since he had ate last, at least 2 days. He looked around at the others as he chewed up the barely ripe vegetables. Things were finally starting to get back to normal.   
  
  
***  
  
  
  
After the digidestined and their digimon were finished eating, they all layed back, contently patting their over-stuffed stomachs. Matt was slightly full as well, even though he hadn't eaten as much as his friends. When you haven't eaten for a few days, a little food is like a whole lot.  
  
Tai stood up and looked at everyone; they were all looking back, waiting for him to make a decision on whether they should continue to walk, or rest some more. Tai turned to Matt. "Do you feel like well enough to break camp?" He asked the question that was on everyone's minds.  
  
Matt looked up from the blade of grass that he was twirling around between his fingers. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine." Matt tossed the weed away and stood up as everyone else did the same.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked his as her digimon, Biyomon stood at her feet.  
  
Matt nodded as he dusted out the campfire, making double sure that it was out.  
  
Sora walked over toward the others who were all making sure that all their belongings were packed away so they could head out. Izzy put his laptop in his pack and strapped it to his back as he walked over to Matt, with Tentomon flying next to him. "If you feel tired and want to rest, just give us a yell," he told him, knowing that Matt probably wouldn't anyways, but wanting to offer something.  
  
"Sure," Matt tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. They were trying to be helpful after all.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Tai called out, a question to everyone, but aimed at Matt.  
  
The 6 kids nodded. They slowly started walking, heading North, deeper into the forest. Tai and Agumon were in the lead, followed by Sora and Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon, then TK with Patomon perched on his head walking next to Matt with Gabumon walking a short distance ahead of him.   
  
The day grew progressively warmer as the group quietly walked, enjoying the nice morning. They hadn't said a word since they left camp, but they hadn't had the need for small talk. They were all lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Matt wasn't doing so well. They had only been walking for slightly over an hour, but he felt as though he was ready for bed. His brow was beaded with a thin line of sweat, and his vision was starting to blur. The continued to keep his pace even, determined to make it until they could finally stop. He didn't want to burden the others or worry TK. He gritted his teeth and continued concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.  
  
TK noticed that the others were getting farther and farther ahead of them, and Matt and him getting farther behind. He looked up questionly at his brother. "Matt?" Matt continued walking as if oblivious to TK. "Matt?" he said a little bit louder.  
  
Tai turned around, as did the others when they hear TK scream out Matt's name.  
  
"What's wrong?" he called as he tried to see past Sora and the others. They all hurried over to TK, who was standing over Matt's fallen form.  
  
"He just stopped walking and fell over," TK sobbed.  
  
Joe walked over to him and bent down on one knee next to TK.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" TK sniffed.  
  
Joe checked Matt's pulse, "He's not breathing!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
I know, I'm cruel! I will try to get part 4 out ASAP.  
  
I got this part out sooner than I thought, hopefully I will get part 4 out by the end of next week.  
  



	4. Saving Grace Part 4

Saving Grace Part 4  
  
Rating PG: Nothing bad here.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be out partying instead of typing (no offense!!)  
  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace?  
  
Notes: Please read parts 1-3 first!!  
  
Notes2: I would have had this out sooner if fanfiction.net wasn't down for a few days!!  
  
Notes3: Enjoy the fic  
  
Thankx: (almost done here) Thankx to all who reviewed my other parts of this fic. Things will be explained more in part 5 (as soon as I write it!)  
  
  
  
  
"No!" TK yelled in shock.  
  
Everyone was speechless, digimon and human alike.  
  
"Are you sure, Joe?" Sora cautiously asked.  
  
Joe turned away from the body of their friend and nodded to her, as well as the others.  
  
Gabumon sat next to TK as they looked at Matt. They were both in a state of shock, each not knowing what to do.  
  
The wind started to blow, as if from several directions at once, gradually picking up speed, causing everyone to shiver as their clothes and hair were whipped all over.  
  
"Look!" yelled TK, the wind whistling through the trees barely making his voice audible. He pointed to Matt's tag, which was hanging around his brother's neck. The crest of friendship was glowing a faint blue-green color. It started getting brighter and brighter until the kids had to shade their eyes form the light.  
  
"TK," Izzy said, "yours is glowing too!" TK cupped his own tag into his hand, staring at it, not daring to blink, no matter how much the brightness started to hurt his eyes. It continued to glow brighter, but no longer hurt Tk's eyes. He watched with amazement as the light from both the tags touched. The beams expanded, forming a wall around the two brothers.  
  
The others raised up their arms to shield out the blinding light as Matt, TK and their digimon disappeared within a wall created by the beams' light. When the light reached a maximum level of intensity, it died down as if it were never there; the only reminder was spots in front of sore eyes. The other thing, which was noticed as soon as their vision returned slightly normal was that Matt's body and TK were gone! Their digimon turning in circled, trying to figure out where their partners had gone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Where did they go?" Mimi whispered in the dead silence after the wind had suddenly stopped blowing.  
  
"Impossible," exhaled Izzy.  
  
"This reminds me of an old Twilight Zone episode," a worried Joe said.  
  
Sora was too shocked to speak, and just continued to stare at the spot where two of her friends disappeared.  
  
Tai rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked at Patamon and Gabumon, who were just as confused as he was. He looked at Sora, who shrugged.  
  
As it finally started to sink in, Tai tore off his own tag and tossed it into the forest, surprising everyone. "I don't want anything to do with those; they're gonna get us all killed!!" he said angrily, before whispering, "like Matt," he dared not speak any louder.  
  
Agumon went into the forest and retrieved the tag, bringing it back to his friend.  
  
"I told you! I don't want it!!" Tai grabbed it from his digimon and got ready to throw it again. Before he had a chance to, it burned red hot, causing tai to yell as it burned his hand. He dropped it, and the tag landed in front of him.  
  
Tai went to pick it back up, but was stopped when a red beam shot straight up into the air like a firework, shooting sparks up into the heavens. The others, for the third time that day, were made speechless. Before they could even remember to breathe, their own tags from around their necks shot straight into Tai's beam, following it up into the sky.  
  
As the beams reached their maximum distance into the sky, the rays bent, coming down around them like the children were in the center of a waterfall.  
  
When all of the digimon were finally able to open their eyes, their mouths dropped open as well; there were no humans to be seen anywhere! All the digidestined kids were gone!  
  
Gomamon was the first to speak up, not taking his eyes from where Joe had been sitting. "Whatever we had for breakfast, remind me never to eat it again. My mind is playing tricks on me!" All the other digimon nodded in agreement.  
  
  
To be continued.....!!!!  



	5. Saving Grace Part 5

Saving Grace Part 5  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, though the dreams I have tell me otherwise!  
  
Thankx: To all the people who have encouraged me to write more from their feedback! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Apologies: for having the parts so short and the long time in between them. This is a work in progress, so I type the parts out as I write them, Hope ya'all still remember what happened in part 1!  
  
Notes: Please read parts 1-4 first, or this part might be slightly confusing.  
  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace? (tired of this summary yet??)  
  
  
  
Tai opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground that was covered with dirt and pebbles. It looked like an alleyway. He got into a sitting position and then slowly stood up as he dusted himself off. Hearing Mimi complaining about the dirt that was all over her, he turned around towards her. Joe was helping her to her feet, trying to ignore her whining. Izzy and Sora were getting up as well. They all grimly looked at each other. They looked like they had been through a war; ripped clothes, mud and dirt everywhere.  
  
"Where are we this time?" Mimi asked no one in particular after she had given up on trying to get the dirt off her clothes.  
  
"I think--we are in Japan!!" Izzy exclaimed, typing a few commands into his computer. The rest gathered around him, peering over his shoulder.  
  
As Izzy put away the laptop, Tai straightened up. "Assuming that Matt and TK were brought here as well," he scratched his head, "where are they?"  
  
"I wonder if the digivices are working?" Izzy brought his up near his face so he could see it. "I think I am picking up a signal!" He held out his digivice so that the others could see it. "It's coming from over there," he pointed to the left of where they were all standing.  
  
"Where's there?" asked Sora.  
  
"Where's here?" asked Joe looking paler than normal.  
  
"Weird," mumbled Izzy, looking at his vice again. He spoke up, "There are 2 dots, one represents TK and the other Matt. One keeps on flickering like it is burning out...."  
  
"Matt!" Tai realized, causing the others to look at his, eyes wide.  
  
They took off running down the alley, Izzy in the lead. As they came out of the alley into the street, Izzy double checked the coordinates and they started running again, ignoring the looks they were receiving from everyone they ran past.  
  
Izzy stopped running, almost causing a collision from behind. They were in front of a huge building-Japan International Hospital! The five kids slowly walked into the 4 story building, all trying to catch their breath. Tai took the lead and walked over to the front desk, the other digidestined trailing behind.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the lady receptionist as she looked down her nose at Tai.  
  
"Do you have a patient by the name of Ishida?"  
  
She slowly reached for a chart and looked at it. Still looking at it she replied, "Yes, a Yamato Ishida is in room 143. No children are per-" she looked up, blankly staring at the empty space where the kids had just been just a second ago. She sighed, then went back to work.  
  
After the friends were out of the receptionist's sight, they briskly walked towards the elevator, hoping that no one would stop them. They got on and waited for the huge metal doors to close behind them after Izzy pushed the 3rd floor button.  
  
Tai sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he leaned against the side of the elevator.  
  
"I hope that he is alright," Izzy said quietly. "The 3rd floor is intensive care."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mimi asked.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yes. A few years ago, I broke my leg. I got to know this place pretty good." He shrugged, knowing that his friends had bigger concerns at the moment.  
  
Upon arriving at the 3rd floor, they all pilled out of the elevator and followed Izzy, who had put away his digivice, no longer needing it, knowing the way surprisingly well for being there less than a week when he was younger.  
  
As they neared room #143, they saw the first doctor so far since they had entered the hospital.  
  
"We need to see Yamato Ishida," said Tai as he stepped towards the stopped doctor resuming his role of leader on reflex.  
  
"I was just there," the doctor pointed towards a room a few doors down. "He's in critical condition."  
  
"We have to see him!" Tai wasn't about to give up after everything that had happened so far to them all.  
  
"It would do no good, even if you were allowed to see him; he is in a coma."  
  
To be continued....  
  
(yes, in next part, you will get to find out more about Matt)  



	6. Saving Grace Part 6

Saving Grace Part 6  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace? (this title and summary are starting to bug me! It's too late to change the title and I'm too lazy to think up another summary, so I guess they'll stay like they are!) [waste of a sentence, huh?]  
  
Notes: Please read the other parts first, unless you like to be confused!!  
  
Notes2: Sorry about the long wait between parts!! I am typing it as I write it!  
  
sideNote: Ain't caffeine great??  
  
Thankx: To all of the reviewers who have supported me thus far!! *group hug*   
  
Now, on to the fic!!  
  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped. "A coma?"  
  
The doctor nodded, a small flash of sympathy crossing his stern features.  
  
"Tai!" a familiar voice called as the owner ran out from room 143. It was TK! He ran up to Tai and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, burying his face in Tai's shirt, relieved to see a familiar face. "I thought that you guys would never show up." His voice was slightly muffles by Tai's shirt.  
  
"It's only been 10 minutes, TK," Sora said, clearly confused.  
  
TK lifted up his head and looked at everyone, who were all looking back at him, just as confused as Sora was. "We arrived here last night," TK began.  
  
"I think that we should have this conversation elsewhere," said Izzy glancing towards the doctor, not wanting him to find out about how they happened to 'appear' in that alley.  
  
"Can we please go see Matt?" asked Tai, turning to the almost forgotten doctor.  
  
"What did I say about no kids----?"  
  
"Please?" Mimi stepped forward. "We were so worried since we heard what happened. He is our best friend," she pulled a hankerchief out of nowhere and dabbed at her eyes. "We just want reassurance that he is okay." She looked up with big pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine!" he grumbles, turning around. "If anyone asks, you just walked in." He walked off down the hall.  
  
"Great acting, Mimi," Joe said in awe after the doctor was out of hearing range.  
  
When they turned back from the direction the doctor had walked off in, TK was already back in the room Matt was in. By the time the others walked over there, he was already sitting in a chair by Matt's side. They all gave a gasp as they saw their friend.  
  
Matt was hooked up to almost every machine imaginable to the children. There was a slow beeping from a machine that was monitoring his weak heart rate. A tube was stuck down his throat, doing his breathing for him A smaller tube was steadily dripping liquids into his arm.  
  
"He looks worse now than when he was dead," Tai whispered. "What's wrong with him?" They all go over to TK's side.  
  
"The results aren't in yet," TK mumbled, never taking his eyes off his brother. "The doctor just went to go see if they are."  
  
"Where are your parents? Haven't they heard?" Sora asked softly.  
  
TK shrugged. "Mom's on vacation and Dad--Matt's dad--hasn't answered the phone. A nurse left a message, but I doubt that he will care."  
  
"I'm sorry, TK" Sora apologized for bringing up the subject.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Before anyone could speak further, the doctor came back in. He sighed when he noticed that the kids were still there. He was grim faced and gripping a medical chart to his side.  
  
TK stood up. "Well? Are the results in yet?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "I would prefer to speak to your parents.."  
  
"....Which you can't..."  
  
"So," he sighed. "I need to speak to you, since you are family," he looked to the others, "alone."  
  
"No," he said firmly, causing the other digidestined to look at him in surprise. "They stay." Besides, TK thought to himself, they have a more of a right to know what is happening more than our parents do.  
  
"Well," the doctor looked uncomfortable speaking to so many people, children at that, and he was almost afraid at how they would react, but TK got to call the shots. "I need to wait for the x-rays to come in to confirm our suspicions, but," he paused, hoping for a miracle so he could stop talking to them, they were probably to young to even understand. He was waiting for a miracle that didn't come. "We think he has Tuberculosis."  
  
To be continued.....(you know the drill g)....in *gasp* ..Part 7!!  



	7. Saving Grace Part 7

Saving Grace Part 7  
  
Summary: When Matt get's sick, what will be his saving grace?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, no offense, but I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!  
  
Thankx: To everyone of the people who have reviewed my fics. If you have any questions or ideas for the next part, e-mail me (amyflug@myhome.net)  
  
Notes: Please read previous parts first, or you might be confused. Some people do like to be confused, though.  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
  
  
"What!" the kids all exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
Izzy immediately started typing on his laptop. "How come we don't have it?" he said amid the clicking. "It is commonly abbreviated TB and is and infection of the lungs. It is highly infectious."  
  
"Correct," the doctor said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'll go check on the x-rays," he left.  
  
"X-rays are helpful to determine the extent of the damage and for confirmation..." he trailed off and continued to type. "Most strains are curable, over time, while other can be quite deadly.."  
  
Tai walked over to TK. "What happened after you were transported here?"  
  
"When I woke up, we were both already here, in the hospital. A nice man found us and brought us here. Somehow, Matt started breathing again, but he never woke up," Tk spoke with little emotion in his voice, he was physically and mentally worn out.  
  
"We should probably let our parents know that we are back," Tai suggested after a pause.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Mimi.  
  
No one made a move towards the door.  
  
A nurse came into the room and looked around, shocked to see so many kids.  
  
"Hello," she smiled. "I'm Nurse Baker, I've been assigned to this room." She made no move to question their presence or make them leave. She just went over to Matt and checked the monitors, then adjusted the liquid flowing into his arm.  
  
"How is he?" asked Sora to the nurse's turned back.  
  
She turned towards Sora. "No better, but, thankfully, no worse. Only time will tell." She turned back to Matt. "Such a pity," she mumbled, then spoke to the others. "Where were you all last month? With Matt?"  
  
"We were all camping," Tai said quickly.  
  
"For a whole month?"  
  
"Yes," said Joe.  
  
"Were you all together the whole time"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
She wrote something down on her clipboard. "Have any of you been feeling sick or had any coughing fits?" She looked at each child in turn as they all shook their heads.  
  
"Could we catch it?" Mimi asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, as much time as you have all spent together, you probably would have been showing symptoms by now. I would like you all to get some blood drawn for some samples to make sure, though."  
  
"I feel faint already," Joe put his hand on his forehead, causing even Mimi to laugh, even though she felt the same way when she thought about needles.  
  
Izzy looked at his laptop again. "It is also passed through the air, mainly by coughing. So we can't give it to anyone if we are sick."  
  
"That is mostly correct. I would like a sample before you leave the hospital, though. If you are hungry, you can get some food in the cafeteria."  
  
The doctor came hurrying back in, holding an x-ray. "Are you kids still here?" he said annoyed.  
  
"Relax, Dr. Yguchi," the nurse cut him off. "They need to be tested. Besides, it is a proven fact that patients recover faster when friends are around," she seemed like she has had this conversation many times before.  
  
"He's in a coma; he can't hear them," the doctor said exasperatedly.  
  
"Have you ever been in a coma, doctor?" she smiled mischievously at his frustration, causing him to give her the x-ray, frown, and leave without saying another word.  
  
Nurse Baker didn't seem phased at all. Still smirking, she went over to a board hung on the wall and flipped a switch. It immediately lit up from the bulbs behind the frosted glass. She placed the two x-rays up there as everyone gathered around. "You see these dark spots on the lungs? Those confirm that that young man does indeed have TB." She pointed to the small dark spots. "And-" she squinted at the other one, "this is odd. This other x-ray was taken only a few minutes after the first," she double checked the time and date which was written at the bottom of the two x-rays. "This second one shows that the infection is getting bigger! We have to get him on stronger meds. You all better clear out of this area for awhile and get something to eat. We have to take more x-rays and hope that this other one is just wrong or got slightly blurred or he might lose his lung!" or his life, she added quietly.  



	8. Saving Grace Part 8

Saving Grace Part 8  
  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them (except in my dreams!!)  
  
Thankx: Thankx to all of you reviewers (you should know who you are!) I hope that you all have the patience to continue reading this, as slow as it is being posted.  
  
Notes: I just sent out a part yesterday, but I thought I would send out what I wrote last night, to celebrate my 18th birthday!! Sorry it is short, but at least I am sending out something! (Plus I couldn't resist the cliffhanger!)  
  
Notes2: Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
They were all still in shock as they made their way down to the cafeteria. None of them were hungry, but they had no place else to go.  
  
There were over 5 different doctors and nurses in the room with Matt, all trying to save his life. The children never felt as useless as they did right now. All that could be done by them was to wait. The nurse said she would inform them with what was happening, but that probably wouldn't be for awhile.  
  
They got some sandwiches and sat down at a large circular table, and proceeded to stair blankly at their food. It was the first time in quite awhile that they had seen food that wasn't picked off of a tree of bush or caught in a river or stream.  
  
"We'd better eat something. The immune system is weaker when hungry," Izzy cautiously suggested, receiving a few annoyed looks at his phrasing.  
  
They all slowly unwrapped their sandwiches, knowing that he was right, (he always is, isn't he?) and started eating. At least it would keep them occupied for awhile, if not briefly take their minds off of everything.  
  
"TK? Is that you?"  
  
TK turned around. "Dad?"  
  
His ex-dad came up to him and gave him a small hug.   
  
"Did you get the message on your machine?"  
  
He nodded. "I came to take you home."  
  
"But-Matt's sick," he thought that Mr. Ishida had forgotten.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He has Tber-terb--," he looked to Izzy.  
  
"Tuberculosis," Izzy helped him.  
  
"It said that in the message that the nurse left."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Besides, I want to stay here!" TK begged his former dad  
  
"No. You're coming home with me until your mom gets back," he said firmly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts.'"  
  
TK turned away from the man whom used to be his father, his eyes starting to water up. He then ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Mr. Ishida mumbled something about 'crybabies' and started to slowly walk off, going to track TK down.  
  
"TK!" Tai called after a brief pause before he, too, ran past Mr. Ishida, out of the cafeteria, and after TK.  
  
To be continued.......(duh!!)  
  



	9. Saving Grace Part 9

Saving Grace Part 9  
  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. I would be making movies instead of writing fics if I did!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Thankx: To all the reviewers and people who have given me ideas along the way. A special thankx to those who wished me a happy birthday!!  
  
Notes: Some of you may have noticed that TK acted older in the last part. Since Matt has watched over him for so long, now the tables are reversed.  
  
Notes2: Might be just slightly helpful if you read the other parts first if you haven't dne so yet.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai hurried after TK, checking with nurses and doctors to make sure that he was going in the right direction. After 10 minutes, he finally found him. TK was in the boys' bathroom, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Before Tai could say anything to alert TK that he as there, the younger boy spoke, "Go away, Tai," he sniffed.  
  
Tai sat down against the wall next to him. "You can't stay here forever, TK."  
  
"Watch me," he sniffed away the last of hie tears and wiped his tear-streaked face on his arms.  
  
"I'm going to check on Matt, wanna come?"  
  
"I can't, dad'll catch me and take me away," he said miserably.  
  
"Stay here then. I'll come back. I don't want you to get lost in this place."  
  
"Don't tell dad where I am--promise?"  
  
"I promise." Tai got up off the tilled floor and headed for the door. He took one last look at TK, then went out into the hallway. He knew that he should have stayed with him, but Matt was the priority right now. TK would be fine if he stayed where he was.  
  
Tai went back in the direction that he had came in his search for TK, hoping that the others were still in the cafeteria. As he rounded a corner, he ran strait into Mr. Ishida.  
  
The tall man took a step back from Tai. "Did you find Takeru?"  
  
"No," Tai lied. "The twerp lost me!"   
  
Mr. Ishida stepped around Tai and to keep looking, grumbling under his breath.  
  
Tai hurried back to the cafeteria, hoping that TK wasn't found in the meantime. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the rest of the digidestined standing around a table, quietly talking amongst themselves. "What's happening?" he called out as he got closer.  
  
"We can go back in and see Matt now," Sora said. "The doctors should get the results of the x-rays in soon."  
  
"Where's TK?" Joe asked.  
  
"Hiding in the bathroom. I couldn't get him to leave. As soon as we get the results I need to go let him know."  
  
"Now that we are all hear, let's go!" Mimi said.  
  
They all quickly walked to Matt's room, Izzy trailing a few steps behind. The room was deserted except for the patient.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, Izzy," Tai said to the boy who was deep in thought.  
  
"What?" Izzy stared at him, missing the joke.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Joe asked.  
  
"Well, it's just a theory, I haven't had time to thing out all the problems yet, and-" he looked at the impatient kids staring at him, "You know of the time difference between our world and the digiworld, right? One minute here equals roughly a day there. So," he took a breath, "Matt's disease could be progressing faster because he had it in the digiworld and it is going by that time."  
  
"I think I know what you're saying," Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, but how is that supposed to help Matt? We can't tell the doctors about the digiworld," Sora pointed out.  
  
"Maybe we won't have to," Izzy shrugged, for once, not having a clue.  
  
To be continued....  



	10. Saving Grace Part 10

Saving Grace Part 10  
  
Summary: When Matt gets sick, what will be his saving grace?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. I just like to borrow them to play with occasionally.  
  
Thankx: To all of the reviewers who have reviewed my fic so far.  
  
Notes: As for a timeline, this takes place a while after Tai got sent home, so Kari has met Koromon before and knows a few of the general things to do with her brother.  
  
Notes2: Sorry for the wait on this part. I got distracted by a few other ideas that I had for song fics. I am starting to run out of ideas for this fic. If you have ideas, you can e-mail me. If I use your idea, you will get credit for the idea.   
  
Notes3: Enjoy the fic!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nurse Baker hurried into the room, carrying the 2 new x-rays. She immediately went over to the light board and turned it on as the kids wordlessly gathered around her.  
  
"These two x-rays," she began, "were taken exactly 25 minutes apart from each other. We had upped his medication before they were taken, but if we give him anymore, it could be lethal." She placed the x-rays on the board and gave a sigh of relief. "It had noticeably slowed down, for now, that's good. But we need to make it stop completely, he's not out of the woods yet."  
  
"How fast was it progressing before you started giving him a higher dosage compared to how fast TB normally spreads?" Izzy spoke up, hope shinning in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure, never thought about it before. Probably at least 10 times faster than normal," she sounded confused.  
  
"How often are you supposed to give him the medication?"  
  
"We give him a dosage shot every 3 hours."  
  
The other digidestined could practically see the gears in Izzy's head working.  
  
"What if you give the shot to him 10 times as often? Say around every 20 minutes?"  
  
"His arm would look like a pin cushion if I had to give him a shot that often!" Nurse Baker exclaimed.  
  
Joe stepped forward. "Couldn't you put an IV line in for that?" He asked, he was supposed to go to college to study medicine, after all.  
  
"I guess that could work. I'll have to approve it with the staff, but I say it is worth a chance, he can't do any worse."  
  
"How soon would we be able to tell if it works?" Sora asked.  
  
"He won't be able to have a new shot for at least an hour, but, providing that the idea is approved, within two hours."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Tai said. "I have to get TK."  
  
Tai ran all the way down to the bathroom. "TK?" he called out softly as he opened the door.  
  
Tai was nearly scared to death by TK as he darted towards him and hugged his leg. "I thought that you would never come back! How's Matt?" he looked up at Tai.  
  
"A little better. Izzy has a theory that might help him..." Tai proceeded to tell TK about everything that had happened while he was hiding as they walked back.  
  
When they walked into the room, they noticed that the nurse had gone again. TK immediately went over to his brother's side and sat down in his vacated chair.  
  
"Tai," Sora said coming over to him, "the nurse is making us all phone home."  
  
"She left to get a portable one," Joe said.  
  
"She didn't want us to clutter up the main office while we waited to use the phone," Mimi added.  
  
"What about me?" TK asked worriedly.  
  
"I think that you are exempt from that," Izzy shrugged.  
  
"Listen guys," Tai spoke up. "We need to get our story straight. Summer camp got cancelled and we were sent home. We were taking a short cut through the alley, and that's when Matt passed out."  
  
The others all nodded in agreement as Nurse Baker came in with the phone.  
  
***  
  
It took around half an hour total for all of the kids to call their parents. Mimi had to go home. Her mom was going to pick her up in front of the hospital in 15 minutes. Joe had to leave around that time too. His brother was going to pick him up. Kari, Tai's little sister, was coming over for awhile. She had acted like she hadn't seen her brother for a month instead of only a few days.  
  
Mimi and Joe reluctantly left to go wait to be picked up. They made sure that the others would call them if there was any change in Matt's condition.  
  
  
Kari was dropped off by her and Tai's parents and ran all the way to the room where her brother and Matt were. She wasn't sure why she knew which of the many rooms it was. Kari looked in the room that she had stopped in front of and looked in it. Upon seeing Tai, she called out his name and ran up to him, giving him a hug.  
  
Tai picked her up and carried her over to the side of the bed and stood next to TK. "Did an evil digimon do this?" She asked as Tai set her down.  
  
"No, but he is very sick."  
  
"Is there a cure?"  
  
"We hope so."  
  
TK had hardly acknowledged Kari's presence, instead he stared at Matt, the young boy's eyes hardly blinking.  
  
"Why is there a tube down his throat?"  
  
"Because he is too weak to breathe on his own; that is where the infection is at, his lungs," Tai patiently informed her.  
  
The Nurse Baker reentered the room. "I have approval to put in an IV line." She went took a few medical instruments out of the white pocket in her suit and went over to Matt's arm. As she proceeded to set up the IV, everyone turned away.  
  
"It's a good thing Mimi left, or else she would have passed out," Sora joked.  
  
"I have this set on a timer," Nurse Baker said as she finished up. "If there are any problems, just press that red button on the wall and I will arrive shortly," she said as she left.  
  
TK stayed where he was at as the others made introductions to Kari a ways away. They informed her of everything that had happened so far.  
  
After about twenty minutes of talking, Kari went over to TK. "You are TK, right?"  
  
He nodded absently, distractedly.  
  
Kari tried to carry a conversation, but it didn't work. "Hello?" she finally said, annoyed when he stopped nodding to her questions.  
  
Finally TK spoke up "Guys! I think I just saw Matt blink!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Izzy said as they all gathered around.  
  
"Yes, look!" TK pointed.  
  
"He IS waking up!" Tai exclaimed as he too saw Matt's eyelids flutter.  
  
  
To be continued.....  



	11. Saving Grace Part 11 (Finale)

Saving Grace Part 11 (Finale)  
  
Summary: Matt got sick, will his saving grace finally arrive?? (new summary!! Yeah!)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I can dream!  
  
Notes: I am sooooo sorry about the long wait! I almost forgot about this, but a review for my last part reminded me that people actually cared =^.^=  
  
On to the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Matt's eyelids fluttered one more time before they cracked open slightly, squinting at the brightness of the room.  
  
The others immediately gathered around to see for themselves. Izzy pushed the red call button on the wall, and joined the others, hoping that the nurse would come soon.  
  
Matt blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light and the faces gathered around him. He started to speak, but instead started choking on the breathing tube that was down his throat.  
  
Nurse Baker entered the room just as he started gagging.  
  
"Hurry! He's choking!" Sora said urgently, as Matt started thrashing, trying to get away from the tube.  
  
The nurse got a needle ready that she produced from her pocket and gave Matt an injection. He slowly quieted down then and lay still. The only sound that could be heard was his steady breathing through the tube and the beeping on the monitor to his heart beat.  
  
"What'd you do to him?" TK asked, worried for his brother.  
  
"I just gave him a sedative. He should be out for about a half hour."  
  
"Why couldn't you take the tube out of his mouth?" Tai asked.  
  
"The tube could have damaged his throat if he didn't hold still. Besides," she sighed, "I'm not sure if he is strong enough to breathe on his own."  
  
"When can it be taken out?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Before he wakes up again. I'll try in about 15 to 20 minutes and I'll see if he can breathe without it. Hopefully, the sedative wouldn't wear off before then..." A beeping sound interrupted her, coming from her pocket. "I'm being pages. I'll check back in a few minutes," she hurriedly left out the door.  
  
Everyone was silent for awhile, all lost in their own thoughts. Izzy finally broke the silence, "Cheer up guys! He did wake up you know! And in another hour, we should know if my previous theory was right!"  
  
Tai gave a half-hearted smile before he sat down on the floor exhausted. The last time he, or any of them, had gotten any sleep was when they were transported to the real world, and they had all been unconscious then. The time before that, all he could remember were the endless-seeming nights of listening to Matt's worsening cough.  
  
Nurse Baker came back into the room. "Sora, your mom is in the waiting room. She wants you to go home now. As for the rest of you, visiting hours are over soon, in about a half hour."  
  
Sora walked reluctantly towards the door. "Bye, let me know if anything happens while you are all here," she waved, then turned to follow the nurse out of the room.  
  
"Let's all go down to the cafeteria and get a snack, this room is depressing," Tai got up off the floor. "TK, are you coming?"  
  
"No," he shook his head.  
  
Tai paused to see if the boy would say anything else. When TK remained silent, he left, Kari trailing behind him, glancing at TK. Izzy followed too.  
  
TK continued to stare at his brother, lost in thought of memories long since passed. He didn't know how long he had sat there after the others had left, but was finally snapped out of his reverie when Nurse Baker entered the room. He told here that the other three had gone to the cafeteria awhile ago when he was asked.  
  
"Should you try to take the tube out now?" He asked, looking up at her with big blue pleading eyes.  
  
"I can give it a try. Cross your fingers." She walked over to the side of the bed across from TK. He turned away, not wanting to see the long tube being removed. When he turned back, the breathing apparatus had been successfully removed.  
  
"If he wakes up, it is best that he talk as little as possible, because his throat will be incredibly sore." TK nodded as he listened to her. "Now, I have to leave soon, because my shift is over. You and your friends should probably do the same. I'll be back on my way out."  
  
***  
  
Tai, Izzy, and Kari were looking at the food, none of it looked appetizing in the least.  
  
"I'm going back to the room," Kari said abruptly, then turned to leave.  
  
"Do you remember the way?" Tai asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes," she said quickly before she disappeared out the door.  
  
She hurried to Matt's room and walked in. TK looked up. "Oh, hi Kari," he looked back at Matt.  
  
She walked over next to TK, noting that the tube had been removed, but saying nothing.  
  
"Has he woken up yet?" She asked, looking at him as well.  
  
"Nope. I hope he does.."  
  
"He will," Kari interjected quickly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Kari shrugged. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed and took Matt's hand in her's, Tk holding the other one. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" He was about to say something else when she started glowing with a blinding yellow light, causing TK to cover his eyes.  
  
"TK?" he heard a whisper and looked down at his brother, whom was looking back at him.  
  
"Matt!" he exclaimed forgetting about the light.  
  
Another light joined Kari's and Matt and TK noticed that the tags in their crests were glowing again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tai and Izzy looked down as they saw their tags start glowing. "What the---"  
No one else seemed to notice as the glow from the necklaces engulfed the two boys and they disappeared.  
  
  
***  
  
TK and Matt disappeared as well, leaving Kari behind.  
***  
Everyone slowly opened their eyes.   
  
"So mush for dinner," said Mimi who, along with Joe and Sora, had rejoined the group.  
  
"Where are we?" Joe asked, rubbing his sore butt.  
  
"Matt!" Tai and TK called in unison as they helped him to his feet.  
  
"Weird dream!" Matt rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I think that we are in the digiworld....." Izzy said, unsure.  
  
Everyone else looked around at their surroundings; the whole area was dirt, the air dusty. There were dead trees all around, the only remains of the forest that they had stayed at the previous few days ago. "What happened?" Tai whispered.  
  
"Shoot," Izzy spoke softly. "1 day in the digiworld is equal to one minute in the real world. 4 years have gone by here!"  
  
"It looks like nothing has lived around here in a long time," Sora said....  
  
  
Fin!! (finally!)  
  
  
Where have all the digimon gone, has the digiworld been destroyed??  
Who knows? You might get the answers if I ever decide to do a sequel!!  
Thankx for all the support during the writing of this!  
I'd appreciate any ideas for the next series (Please send them to me at amyflug@myhome.net)  



End file.
